Only Hope
by kayke
Summary: A deathfic written to Switchfoot's song 'Only Hope'. Hermione? could be Ron, Draco, or Harry Rated T for death and blood.


_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again_

He lay there, spiraled out on the ground. He could tell the battle was over but he didn't know who had won. It didn't really matter anymore. He could hear someone crying in pain. He tried to roll over so he could see who it was. With a whimper he managed to roll onto his back and realized it was him crying.

_I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and  
over again_

He closed his eyes. With great effort he moved his hand across his pale skin to his side. He could feel the gashes in his flesh. He moved his hand to the ground beside him and felt a warm pool of what he knew to be his own blood. He could hear a phoenix's song rushing over the now silent battle field. It sounded like there were two of the great birds singing. He managed to open his eyes just long enough to see who the voice belonged to. The dark haired angel with a tear stained face and blood stained hands that was now crossing the field.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

He closed his eyes once more. He had no energy to call out to her or to even move. If he could have he would have run to her and wrap her in his arms. He wanted to feel her arms around him but instead he just let her voice wash over him. The softly sung notes wrapped around him and gave him the strength to hold on, even if just for one more moment. He kept on telling himself to hold on for just one more moment so he could hear just one more verse.

_Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again_

As the song went on he could hear her life playing in and out of the notes. It was as if a movie was playing on his closed eyelids. His memories of her filled his mind. Everything came back to him so vividly. He could see the blue of her dress and hear her twinkling laughter ringing through the grand hall as she danced in the arms of another. That night was so long ago but it was still crisp in his mind. And so was her song.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again_

He wanted to be near her, He wanted to soak in her light. He knew that he was dying but he felt that somehow if he could just hold her everything would be alright. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He could see the way things should have been. He moved his lips remembering the words he had rehearsed in the mirror so many times before but never said to her. He moved his blood soaked hand and pulled a box from his pocket. He flipped open the lid and looked at the gold band that lied within.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

He could hear Her foot steps on the loose stones. He could hear her voice starting to waver through her tears but the voice of the phoenix continued on strong as ever. He could see her face in his mind even though his head was turned away from her. He could feel his breath growing slower and his flesh getting cold. He knew he was fading but his hold on the ring remained strong.

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me_

He could hear her voice fade into muffled tears. Her footsteps had stopped. He ignored his pain and he rolled onto his side so he was facing her. He wanted to see her face but she had it buried in her hands as she wept. She was so beautiful even in her pain. He felt like her beauty and sorrow were somehow intertwined. It was strange that she seemed to fit in with her dark surroundings. It was like a rose blooming amongst a bed of thorns.

_I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

To him her cries were as wonderful as her song. If he could hear her crying he knew she was there. Instead of being wrapped in the safety of her song he was wrapped in the comfort of her tears. He wanted to call to her but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth and coughed silently. He could taste blood on his tongue. A weak raspy voice was now singing along with the phoenix. He would have thought the voice was that of death if he didn't recognize it as his own.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours_

He watched as she raised her face from her hands. There was a small flash of a smile through her tears as she ran to his side. He could feel her trying to bandage the wound on his side. He knew it was no use, he could already feel the gray beginning to wash over him. He took her hand from his side and held it in his own, placing the blood covered gold onto her finger. She could feel her burry her head into his chest. Her silent answer was all he needed. He smirked as a drop of blood made it's way from the corner of his smile down his chin. He put his other hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her curls.

_I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

He leaned forward and rested his lips on her for a moment. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He rested his head on the cold ground and closed his eyes. He could barely hear her voice pleading with him to hold on, praying for him to stay with her, making promises for the future which they both knew wouldn't come. He felt cold, so cold. He could feel her tears running into his wound, mixing with his blood. He could feel her moving so that her wet cheek was resting on his own. And in his ear he could hear her voice, the soft notes filling his mind. He could feel himself go numb, his own consciousness failing him until all he could hear was her song.


End file.
